Il est où mon papa?
by kage ookami51
Summary: Un petit garçon décide de partir à la recherche de son père, sûr que celui-ci ne les a pas abandonnés pour de vrai. Mais le Hueco Mundo n'est il pas un endroit trop dangereux pour un enfant?
1. Chapter 1

Petit début de fic envoyé par une amie qui ne savait pas comment bien la finir... et modifé et continué par moi^^

La plupart des persos sont à Kubo mais Yume est à Améthyste et à ses parents.

* * *

><p>Yume, petit garçon de 6ans, se demandait pourquoi il était considéré comme asocial. Les enfants de son âge ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui, les adultes l'ignoraient ou chuchotaient sur son passage, et les collègues de sa mère semblaient toujours fâchés contre lui.<p>

Lorsque sa mère travaillait, Yume ainsi que quelques enfants de shinigami, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller, étaient gardés par une division, afin de canaliser leur potentiel, et chaque semaine c'était une division différente afin de ne pas peser trop lourd dans la charge de travail.

Assis à la 3e division, Yume se posait toutes sortes de question en regardant les nuages passer. Au loin, les autres enfants jouaient sans se préoccuper de lui.

Observant son fils, une jeune mère eut un coup au cœur tandis qu'une nouvelle chape de tristesse l'enveloppa. Aurait-elle mieux fait de renoncer à cet espoir ?

S'en voulant de la solitude de son fils, toujours mis à part, soit pour sa précocité soit par son apparence, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au père de l'enfant.

Se sentant observé, Yume se raidit avant de se détendre instinctivement. Se retournant, il se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras d'une jeune femme.

-« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Malgré le sourire chaleureux et toujours aimant de sa mère, Yume pouvait voir derrière le faux éclat des yeux bleus qui le regardaient un voile de tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? »

-«J'ai embêté Kira-san » dit-il avec un sourire d'innocent.

-« Petit kitsune, va ! » Rit la jeune mère en chatouillant son fils.

Face au rire de sa mère, Yume sourit et se dit que ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux était faux. Il avait du mal voir.

Kira Izuru était toujours gentil avec lui et sa mère. Une des rares personnes à l'être d'ailleurs. Les farces, jamais poussées au delà du respect qu'il devait à un shinigami, qui plus est à un gradé, étaient toujours de mise entre Yume et le Sanbantai Fukutaicho.

-« Et sinon ta journée, Yume ?

Là, Yume se tut et baissa la tête effaçant net le sourire de sa mère. Passant une main légère dans les cheveux de son fils, son visage prit une expression très douce et sa voix devint un murmure apaisant :

-« ton père non plus n'était pas très apprécié. »

-« I' disent qu'j'ai pas d'yeux… »

-« Comme lui! Il les gardait toujours fermés, peu avait eu la chance de les contempler. »

-« I' disent que je fais peur. »

-« Ton père faisait peur aussi mais les gens ne voulait pas voir son sourire. »

Devant les yeux larmoyant de son fils, la jeune femme lui fit un câlin en fredonnant une comptine.

-« I' disent que papa …...nous a abandonné » murmura le garçon.

Stoppant son geste, la mère s'accroupit en posant son fils au sol, afin que pouvoir bien le fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

- « Ton père est parti parce qu'il le devait. Il nous aime énormément et reviendra tu verras. »

Sa mère ne pouvait que lui dire la vérité, surtout quand elle le regardait ainsi… mais alors, qu'est ce qui retenait son papa ? Même pendant que sa mère l'emmenait, en parlant du super goûter qu'ils allaient prendre, Yume demeura pensif. Kira san était un ami de sa maman, il devait sans doute être au courant pour son père… Peut être même qu'il pourra l'aider à le retrouver songea Yume, tout content.

En voyant son sourire, la jeune femme le lui rendit.

-Je vois que toi aussi tu attendais le gouter avec impatience, lança elle en riant, se méprenant sur la raison du sourire. Mais Yume ne la détrompa pas, après tout, c'est vrai aussi que sa journée l'avait affamé.

Le lendemain, il arriva de bonne heure à la 3e, afin de pouvoir parler au fukutaichô sans le déranger dans son travail. Quand il arriva dans le bureau, il ne vit personne mais il y avait un dossier ouvert sur le bureau de Kira san, montrant que celui-ci devait s'être absenté un court instant. Yume décida donc de se cacher mais comme il avait déjà utilisé la plupart des cachettes près de la porte ou de son bureau, il en chercha une nouvelle.

Revenant avec une tasse de thé, Kira retourna dans le bureau, afin de terminer son dossier avant l'entrainement du matin de la 3e. En déposant la tasse, il tourna sa tête vers le bureau qu'occupait son supérieur et soupira. Yume, pensant que le blond l'avait vu et qu'il l'avait ennuyé, baissa la tête et s'apprêta à sortir de derrière le meuble pour s'excuser, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il entendit Kira parler tristement, à voix basse.

-« Pourquoi êtes vous parti, taichô… Pour vous amuser ? Parce que la vie ici était trop ennuyeuse pour vous?... la division en a souffert mais ce n'est rien à côté de Rangiku san… ou de votre fils… »

Ces phrases jetèrent le trouble dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Il savait que son père était parti, mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il reviendrait…alors pourquoi Kira san semblait dire le contraire ? Il sortit donc de derrière le bureau, l'air penaud. En voyant le petit sortir, Kira sentit son cœur se serrer et regretta d'avoir parlé ainsi.

-« Yume ? Que fais-tu là ? Il est bien tôt, non ? » Dit il, en s'accroupissant pour être à hauteur du petit.

-« Maman a menti, hein Kira san ? » Demanda Yume, tête basse, craignant au fond de son cœur la réponse.

-« Peut être un peu, oui…Tu sais, on ne sait pas pourquoi ton papa est parti… Il était assez... Spécial pour tout te dire. » Répondit le fukutaichô en soupirant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mentir au petit mais il sentait que celui-ci avait besoin d'au moins une part de la vérité. « Mais je suis sûr que comme ta maman te l'a toujours dit, il vous aime très fort tous les deux… »

-« Si vous l'dites… »

D'ordinaire, les paroles du Sanbantai fukutaichô réussissaient toujours à lui rendre le sourire, mais cette fois, Yume sentit son cœur de plus en plus lourd malgré les efforts de son supérieur, et fila en courant, les larmes qui commençaient à poindre au coin des yeux. Si sa mère disait vraiment vrai en disant que son père reviendrait et les aimait, alors il irait le voir pour tirer ça au clair !

* * *

><p>Une tite review pour encourager ce pauvre petit bout?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Et en effet, les parents de Yume sont Gin et Rangiku.

Sans plus attendre, la suite des aventures du petit bout.

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, même un petit comme lui savait qu'aller au Hueco Mundo était tout sauf une mince affaire… A la fois pour y aller et pour y survivre…surtout avec cette guerre qui couvait depuis des années. Néanmoins, le fait que tout le monde l'ait ignoré depuis toujours lui avait permis d'être au courant que quelques informations. Il savait par exemple qu'il y avait dans le monde des humains un drôle de marchand qui connaissait plein de trucs. Il savait également que la sœur de rokubantai taichô allait fréquemment dans le monde humain voir un ami dans la même ville que le marchand.<p>

Rukia san était gentille même si elle semblait parfois un peu mal à l'aise avec lui. Il lui dirait qu'il allait faire une course pour sa maman pour qu'elle accepte de la prendre avec elle. Oui, il fallait que ça marche… Et pour ce qui était de survivre, et bien il aurait intérêt à bien savoir se cacher et à se souvenir des sorts de kidô de Kira san…

Le petit se dirigea vers la 13e division pour aller voir la shinigami et lui demander. Malheureusement, elle était déjà partie et il ne tomba que sur son taichô. Yume s'approchait peu des chefs de divisions car la plupart le considéraient d'un œil mauvais. Par contre, il n'avait jamais encore rencontré Ukitake taichô, souvent alité.

-« Kuchiki ? Oh désolé mon bonhomme, elle est en mission dans le monde humain et je ne sais pas quand elle revient. »

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Yume raconta quand même son mensonge.

-« J'voulais aller faire un' course pour maman… et vu qu'c'est un' surprise, j'voulais d'mander à Rukia san d'm'accompagner chez l'drôle de marchand là où elle va. »

Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Yume, non seulement le taichô ne le rabroua pas, mais en plus il le crut.

-« Humm… ma foi, je peux te déposer chez Kurosaki Ichigo… c'est l'ami chez qui va Kuchiki… tu trouveras sans doute bien quelqu'un pour t'accompagner et pour te ramener ici une fois ta course faite. » Dit Ukitake, avec un gentil sourire, ce qui lui valu un câlin du petit, qui se recula bien vite en se rendant compte de son geste.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je suppose qu'il va nous falloir faire vite si on ne veut pas que ta maman s'inquiète trop. » Rit le taichô, en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

Il ouvrit un passage, après avoir averti sa division qu'il devait s'absenter quelques instants pour aller voir Rukia et, comme il l'avait dit, il déposa Yume en face de la maison du shinigami remplaçant en lui souhaitant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, avant de repartir à la Soul Society.

Le petit aurait bien filé en vitesse chez le marchand, mais il ignorait où se trouvait sa boutique et dut donc aller chez le shinigami remplaçant. Ce ne fut pas celui-ci qui ouvrit, mais une fille un peu plus jeune qui le considéra quelques instants. Il dit qu'il venait voir Rukia san qui était une amie de sa mère pour qu'elle lui dise le chemin d'une boutique. Heureusement, la jeune fille put elle aussi lui dire et il fila après l'avoir remerciée.

Arrivé devant la boutique, Yume s'arrêta. Non pas qu'elle semblait étrange ou autre, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais justement, elle paraissait presque trop normale pour un ancien taichô.

Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte, avant de s'introduire sur la pointe des pieds dans la boutique. Il y avait des tas des choses dans les rayonnages, mais pas de trace de quiconque si ce n'est un chat noir qui dormait paisiblement. Il décida donc de s'avancer davantage dans le magasin, bien qu'hésitant à appeler. Le marchand avait beau être le seul à savoir ouvrir un passage vers le monde où était son papa, Yume avait peur d'être grondé encore une fois. Et puis, il n'avait pas encore beaucoup réfléchi au mensonge qu'il devrait dire au marchand. Il crut entendre du bruit, venant d'un peu plus loin et il s'avança au bout du magasin. Il trouva une petite trappe dans le plancher et l'entrouvrit, avant d'y pencher la tête pour mieux écouter.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, petit? » Dit soudain une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner, mais rien, à part le chat qui s'était réveillé.

Il allait retourner à son observation quand il vit celui-ci rouvrir la bouche et qu'il l'entendit parler. De surprise, il se recula et finit par tomber par la trappe. Heureusement, il réussit à se rattraper par un kidô à un barreau avant de toucher le sol, et en profita pour continuer en vitesse sa descente, surtout que le chat appelait par la trappe. Le petit garçon eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière un rocher de cette drôle de salle souterraine quand un homme blond passa pour aller près de l'échelle.

-« Tu disais quelque chose, Yoruichi? Je n'entendais pas.. »

-« Il y a un gamin qui vient de tomber, Kisuke... dans un gigai.»

-« Un enfant? » Demanda Urahara en regardant tout autour de lui.

Mais Yume avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour foncer plus près du drôle de trou qui flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol. Et si jamais...

-« Petit, ne t'approche pas trop de ça. » Lui dit gentiment, bien qu'un peu tendu, le marchand qui venait de l'apercevoir. « C'est dangereux, tu sais... »

Mais loin de s'arrêter, le petit garçon fila à toutes jambes et sauta dans le passage, malgré le shunpo d'Urahara, qui n'avait pu retenir que la petite écharpe du garçon. Celui-ci essaya bien de le suivre, mais le passage de Yume avait perturbé le portail, qui se mit à trembler, avant de se refermer petit à petit, simplement freiné par les efforts d'Urahara pour le maintenir.

-« Papa, j'arrive.. » Pensa le petit garçon, le cœur serré à la fois de peur et d'espoir.

* * *

><p>(encourage le petit de tout son coeur avant de se souvenir que c'est elle qui écrit) oups ^^" quelqu'un veut l'encourager à ma place, le temps que j'écrive la suite?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Le retour des aventures de Yume, avec un peu -beaucoup ^^' - de retard.. bonne lecture quand même

Le petit garçon courait de toute la force de ses jambes, sans prêter attention aux voix qu'il entendait au loin. Si on le rattrapait, il savait que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'aller chercher son papa... Il allait le ramener à sa maman, même s'il devait être grondé, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changé d'avis. Le passage vers l'autre monde n'étant pas très stable, il avait du concentrer son reiatsu pour pouvoir marcher, et du coup, il fut surpris quand il se retrouva le nez dans le sable.

Il était déjà parti à la mer, avec sa maman et l'association des femmes shinigami, mais là bas, le sable était chaud, alors que le sable qu'il touchait maintenant était frais, presque aussi froid que si le taichô de sa maman s'était énervé pas loin. Pourtant, il était plutôt doux, et Yume se permit un instant de jouer avec. Tout le monde disait que sa maman était aussi chaleureuse qu'un soleil...alors que ce qu'il avait entendu de son père sous entendait qu'il était bizarre, qu'il ne mêlait peu aux autres.. Peut être qu'il était comme ce sable, un peu froid mais tout doux.. Mais oui! Si sa maman était le soleil, elle pourrait réchauffer le cœur de son papa dès qu'ils reviendraient!

Yume allait sortir de derrière la dune quand il entendit des voix au loin. Il jeta juste un tout petit coup d'œil, et vit en effet des gens.. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose eux aussi et se disputer. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir des armes, surtout des comme les zanpakuto des shinigami, mais le petit se doutait bien qu'ils n'en étaient certainement pas... Bien sûr, Yume n'était jamais parti en mission ou vu de hollow, mais il savait écouter...Il avait entendu parler de hollow qui retirent leur masque et deviennent plus forts, et avec des zanpakuto..

-« Des za.. des zaranca? » Murmura il, essayant de se souvenir du vrai terme.

Il voulut jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers les arrancars, pour vérifier qu'ils n'approchaient pas, mais à peine eut il tourné la tête qu'il entendit du mouvement derrière lui! Il se retourna vite, et essaya de filer, mais une main se plaça, presque gentiment sur sa bouche, tandis qu'on le retenait.

-« Chut! Calme toi, petit.. » Lui dit celui qui le tenait, un homme, ou plutôt un arrancar, blond, avec un bandeau sur l'œil et l'air triste. « C'est dangereux ici, et tu n'es certainement pas quelqu'un d'ici... te fais tu là? »

Yume avait beau savoir que les arrancars étaient censés être les ennemis des shinigami, il n'avait pas peur de celui-ci, à part la surprise de se faire attraper. Peut être parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Kira san... tout gentil, mais souvent un peu triste.

-« J'cherche.. mon papa.. » Finit il par dire à voix très basse. « l'est ici.. »

Tesla ne mit pas longtemps à trouver un bon candidat pour être le père du petit... des cheveux gris, des yeux presque clos...

-« Écoute, je pense qu.. » Commença il, voulant à la fois éviter des ennuis au petit et peut être une déception, mais une voix retentit au loin.

-« Tesla! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore? Ramène toi! »

L'arrancar soupira et relâcha l'enfant, voulant encore moins que son espada découvre celui ci.

-« File d'ici.. c'est trop dangereux, petit! Rentre chez toi comme tu es venu, et ne reviens plus! »

Yume regarda l'arrancar partir, et songea que même dans sa façon de gronder sans vraiment gronder, Kira san et lui se ressemblaient. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait repartir! Et pour sa maman et son papa, .. et parce qu'il ignorait comment.. le gargantua s'étant refermé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Il reprit donc sa route, en redoublant de prudence, afin de ne plus croiser d'autres personnes, qui seraient sans doute moins gentilles avec lui que le monsieur blond de tout à l'heure.

Soudain, le vent se leva, et le pauvre Yume recevait de plus en plus de sable dans les yeux. Il crut apercevoir des ruines un peu plus loin, et, après avoir un peu hésité, décida d'aller s'y réfugier. Après tout, si la tempête le gênait lui, elle gênait sans doute les arrancars, et il serait bien mieux caché et protégé là bas. Alors qu'il y arrivait, il ne put néanmoins voir le trou dans le sol, et tomba dedans. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rompre les os, mais l'atterrissage fut moins douloureux que prévu... du moins pour lui. Il était tombé, non pas sur un os, mais sur un arrancar à l'air beaucoup moins gentil que le précédent, et qui l'attrapa par le col avant de le soulever du sol.

-« Dis donc morveux! Fais un peu gaffe, merde! » Rugit l'arrancar, plus grand, plus sauvage que Tesla et avec un impressionnant masque sur la joue.

Une review écrite = ...euh... une autrice contente? et le droit de me faire part de vos éventuelles idées ^^

Si c'est insérable dans mon plan, je ferais tout mon possible pour les inclure (par contre, message perso à Améthyste... pas d'idée à ta sauce, souviens toi de nos looongues conversations éplorées sur ce genre de choses, ma tite taicho...)


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée du double retard: 1) à part ma manie de remettre au lendemain, j'ai recommencé au moins 10 fois ce chapitre et celui d'après car des tas d'idées me venaient mais pas moyen de les mettre toutes ensemble comme je voulais

2) je devais poster ce chapitre pour noël, mais là c'est le site qui ne voulait pas que je me connecte -_-

* * *

><p>Le petit se débattit comme il put, mais la poigne de l'arrancar l'empêchait de s'échapper.<p>

-« Oh, tu vas te calmer, gamin! »Gronda Grimmjow en le laissant tomber. « Pas que ça à faire d'm'emmerder avec toi... »

Yume fut soulagé que l'homme ne lui ait pas fait de mal, mais il sentit de grosses larmes monter au coin de ses yeux.

-« J'ai..j'ai pas fait exprès... Pardon..j'voulais pas vous tomber d'ssus... » Renifla il, en essayant de ne pas ennuyer encore plus l'espada. « J'voulais juste.. trouver mon papa... »

-« Tu t'ramènes, tu me dégringoles sur la tronche et tu pleurniches que tu veux ton père? Sont vraiment pas bien les shinigami, même tout p'tits... Entre toi qui te pointe ici comme une fleur, celui qui se prend pour un dieu et carbure au thé, l'autre obsédé de la justice ...et surtout cet enflure de kitsu... » Grimmjow s'arrêta soudain dans sa phrase, et rejeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui, tout occupé à se calmer n'avait rien remarqué. « Et ben putain, j'en connais un qui va avoir des trucs à expliquer à Aizen... »

-« M'nsieur? J'peux partir, hein? s'il vous plait? » Demanda le jeune garçon, voyant que Grimmjow semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais la main de l'arrancar se referma sur sa manche, et ses yeux bleus féroces se fixèrent sur lui.

-« T'as dit que tu cherchais ton père, non, gamin? J'pense pouvoir te le trouver! » Dit celui-ci, pensant surtout avoir trouvé un moyen de faire pression sur un certain ex taicho, ou de lui faire payer ses blagues et remarques.

Le petit sauta de joie, et le suivit, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'amener à son père.

Mis en confiance par cet arrancar à l'air bien plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était réellement, Yume se mit à parler un peu de tout et de rien en chemin avec lui. Bien sûr, il savait bien que les arrancars étaient les ennemis des shinigami, alors il ne racontait pas tout, mais sa maman lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait être poli avec les gens, même avec ceux qui n'étaient pas polis ou pas d'accord avec vous. A un moment, le petit s'arrêta, et Grimmjow, qui n'écoute que d'une oreille tout en imaginant comment se venger d'Ichimaru, mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte.

-«Ben, qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Tu voulais pas retrouver ton père, gamin ? » Lui demanda il, craignant un instant que l'enfant ne change d'avis… et prétendre sans preuve qu'Ichimaru avait un gosse, ça ne perturberait sans doute pas plus que ça le mégalo théinomane qui leur servait de chef, et surtout, il n'aurait aucun moyen de faire pression sur l'ex sanbantai taichô.

-«J'entend plein d'trucs sur mon papa… Ma maman et l'fukutaichô de mon papa, y m'disent des trucs bien sur lui, mais tous les autres ont que des souvenirs pas gentils de lui… vous, vous l'connaissez aussi, et vous parlez comme Ichigo san, sans faire attention aux ennuis que ça peut amener… »

Grimmjow sentit légèrement ses poils se hérisser à la mention du shinigami remplaçant, mais réussissant miraculeusement à se contrôler, il marmonna un « Il te r'ssemble... » mais devant les merci calinés du petit garçon, il dut compléter par un « enfin, surtout physiquement...faut t'battre petit dans la vie! C'est un casse pied terrible ton père, mais il a au moins l'avantage d'être fort! Toi, tu t'laisses marcher sur les pieds dès qu'on... mais non, justement je te dis de pas pleurer, p'tit... ».

Voir un enfant pleurer ne l'avait jamais ni perturbé ni intéressé -ses adversaires, c'était autre chose.. plus ils souffraient après lui avoir offert un bon combat, mieux c'était!-, mais là, en voyant les yeux de Yume se remplir de larmes, il avait senti à la place de l'habituelle envie de le secouer pour lui enseigner la vie un certain mal être...

«S'il s'barre, tu pourras plus t'venger..,, voilà pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, c'est tout.. » Tenta il de se persuader, en mettant un grand coup de latte mental à la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'il était gentil finalement

* * *

><p>Le chapitre suivant est écrit et devrait être mis en ligne bientôt ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ça fait une éternité que je dois le publier mais à chaque fois, j'y pense quand je suis loin de l'ordinateur...

Bonne lecture quand même

* * *

><p>Yume, quant à lui, ne semblait finalement pas vraiment traumatisé par son nouvel « ami ». Il faisait juste attention à ne pas trop le déranger, à ne pas tout prendre mal, vu que l'espada était sûrement juste un peu brusque mais pas méchant. Après tout, il le portait et ne disait rien quand il somnolait de temps en temps appuyé contre sa tête. À un moment, Yume rouvrit les yeux et vit un immense bâtiment, droit devant eux.<p>

-« Il est là, mon papa ? C'est grand… on va pouvoir le trouver quand même, dites, sexta espada san ? Si ça vous embête, vous le dites, hein...c'est déjà gentil de m'avoir amené... Merci sexta espada san» Demanda le petit, en s'appliquant à être poli pour ne pas refaire crier son « ami ».

-« Ouais, il est là, t'inquiète, gamin… Par contre, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ta timidité…Allez, fais un cri ! Feule, grogne…pyooute (*), même vu que t'es un kitsune… »

Le petit eut un instant l'air d'hésiter, mais il vit que l'espada le fixait et il se décida. Sa maman n'était pas là pour le protéger, ni son oncle Izuru…oui, son papa allait être fier de lui s'il se montrait fort et courageux.

Grimmjow sourit en le voyant l'air décidé. Ça avait beau être la descendance d'Ichimaru, ce petit lui plaisait à vouloir faire des efforts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, s'il gardait le gamin avec lui, ça serait marrant aussi pour faire enrager le kitsune. Une sorte de...menace silencieuse à la « si tu tiens à ton fils, arrête de me faire chier. »… C'était même peut être mieux que le livrer à Aizen. Et si celui-ci le refourguait à Szayel ? Non, il n'allait pas laisser l'autre timbré lui abîmer son élève ! Ou alors il le montrait à Aizen, et demandait à le garder en fraccion… Bon, c'était pas un arrancar, mais ça pouvait marcher pas mal quand même de « corrompre » un futur shinigami prometteur –en espérant que le génie soit génétique-. Ou encore si… mais ni Grimmjow ni Yume n'eurent le temps de finir ce qu'ils faisaient, avant qu'une voix ne les interrompt.

-« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fabriques, Grimmjow ? »

-« Oh, c'est mignon, tu joues les papa poules avec un morveux. »

-« Tu nous avais caché ça, Grimmy. » Répliquèrent en même temps deux autres voix, moqueuses celles-ci.

-« Vous faites drôlement les malines, les 2 purges… faites comme votre pote et bouclez la... quant à toi, Harribel, qu'est ce que ça peut te fou... faire ? C'est pas tes oignons. »

-« Ah bon, si tu le dis…» Dit la tercera, l'air on ne peut moins convaincue, avant de disparaitre d'un sonido, suivie par ses fraccions.

Grimmjow jura et reprit son chemin…pendant une trentaine de secondes.

-« La connasse, elle m'a piqué le gamin ! »

Yume n'osait pas trop bouger ou même parler. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'est sûr ! Les dames étaient gentilles avec lui –même si parfois elles se criaient dessus-, il était bien installé sur un gros coussin et pouvait grignoter des gâteaux. On aurait un peu dit les réunions où sa mère allait de temps en temps, avec les autres femmes shinigami. Mais la dame blonde l'avait emmené avant qu'il puisse dire au revoir à Grimmjow san. Le petit sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au fait que c'était très impoli, et que Grimmjow devait être déçu, tout comme sa maman et oncle Izuru le seraient sans doute. Il mit donc de côté quelques gâteaux, à la fraise principalement –tout le monde aime la fraise !-, et décida d'attendre sagement l'autorisation des dames pour aller les donner à son ami. Il attendit patiemment, lové dans son gros coussin, tout en les écoutant, et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>* dans nos délires avec une amie, les kitsunerenards pyoutent... du coup c'est resté

(borde le petit dormi sur le coussin) une review pour un petit garçon tout seul?

Vu que le chapitre 6 est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie, il sera fini demain jour de l'anniversaire en question, et publié je pense ce week end (elle a tous mes chapitres en avant première, surtout ceux là ^^) .


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, je m'améliore, j'ai qu'un jour de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu.

Yuno -chan, merci pour ta review ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, Yume va échapper à certains espada - et heureusement d'ailleurs..-. Pour ce qui est de Gin, ... tu verras bien ^^

* * *

><p>-« Putain, mais où il est ? Et bien sûr, le putain de palais de la tercera est paumé au fin fond de Las Noches… et putain de murs manipulés par ce putain d'Ichimaru ! » Lança Grimmjow, tout en pulvérisant à chaque injure un nouveau mur de Las Noches. Il s'était fait chiper son arme secrète sous le nez, et n'allait pas en rester là. Soudain, il vit un arrancar, et s'approcha pour lui demander où était le palais de Haribell.<p>

-« Hey, tu saurais pas où ce putain de … ah, merde.. »

Grimmjow reprit sa route, en songeant qu'il devait arrêter de pulvériser d'un cero ce qu'il se trouve devant lui chaque fois qu'il jure.

Pendant ce temps, Yume se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Les dames étaient parties, sauf la femme blonde, qui semblait observer quelque chose ou quelqu'un par la fenêtre de la pièce à côté. Yume commença à se relever, pour aller la voir et la remercier, et puis, pour discuter un peu aussi... Peut être même pourrait elle lui dire où était son papa ! Mais quand il fut un peu plus près, il s'aperçut que la dame, Harribel sama s'il se souvenait bien, était déjà avec quelqu'un, un homme brun pas très réveillé, et qu'ils parlaient à voix basse. Ne voulant pas déranger davantage, Yume sortit sur la pointe des pieds, et tenta de retrouver un reiatsu connu, comme celui de Grimmjow san ou de Tesla san.

Il prit garde de ne pas se faire repérer des quelques arrancars qu'il voyait au loin, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il n'était pas à la soul society, mais en territoire ennemi. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il décida de faire une pause, bien caché dans un coin. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal à force de marcher, et en plus, il avait l'impression d'être perdu, car même les arrancars semblaient avoir disparu des environs. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour s'y reposer, mais celui-ci se déroba sous lui, le faisant glisser sur une sorte de toboggan. Il atterrit durement au sol, dans une nouvelle pièce. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il devina une présence derrière lui. Son dernier souvenir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve fut une piqûre qu'il sentit à son bras.

-« Un jeune shinigami… intéressant. Et vu l'apparence et le reiatsu… je vais bien m'amuser. Depuis le temps que je voulais l'étudier celui-là.»

Grimmjow continuait de chercher son protégé, et accessoirement de démolir certaines zones de Las Noches, quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte de sixième sens félin. Oui, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il était sûr d'avoir senti le gamin pas loin, mais là, plus rien… Et de ce qu'il connaissait du coin, il y avait un certain nombre de pièges qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas pour entraîner leur victime dans la perte de pouvoir, de connaissance, la mort ou pire encore, l'antre d'un espada à cheveux roses.

Alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi … s'intéresser… au jeune shinigami, Szayel se retrouva projeté par les débris de ce qui fut autrefois un mur de son laboratoire ainsi que quelques unes de ses trouvailles. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il retrouva aussitôt encastré dans le mur le plus proche pour un de ses collègues espada, et supérieur de son défunt frère détesté.

-«Il est où mon fraccion ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de saloperie de scientifique à la noix ? Si tu l'as abimé… »

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Grimmjow envoya un cero sur une autre zone du palais du huitième –après avoir vérifié un minimum que le mini Ichimaru n'était pas justement là, il n'allait pas s'autopourrir la vie quand même-. Il lâcha Szayel et décida d'explorer lui-même le laboratoire, de toutes manières plus très encombré après les cero et coups répétés du sexta espada. Il finit par le trouver, l'air tout groggy et pleurant.

-« Pa..Pardon...s...sexta es...pada san » S'écria Yume en sanglotant de tout son petit corps. « Je voulais pas... pa...partir comme ça, sans dire au r'voir... mais les da...mes.. ..Pi vous aimez pas que j'pleure …alors j'vous embête encore là…»

Grimmjow ébouriffa la tête du petit, l'assurant que pour cette fois, « ça passe », que Szayel était « vraiment sacrément cinglé et surtout moche à faire peur », alors il voulait bien que son « apprenti » craque, qu'il allait lui faire « manger ses dents une nouvelle fois au scientifique timbré et tout de suite ». Pendant ce temps, Szayel avait enfin réussi à se séparer de son mur, et souhaitait en compensation de la destruction de ses inventions tester quelques…petites choses sur le sexta, choses qui incluaient scalpels, liquides étranges et peut être sa libération aussi.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici, Szayel, Grimmjow ? » demanda Tôsen en haussant son reiatsu, les immobilisant avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu accomplir ce qu'il prévoyait –à l'exception du cero qui frôla l'ex taichô de la 9e au moment où il entrait. « On vous entend de l'autre bout de Las Noches… »

En voyant Tôsen arriver, Grimmjow avait tenté de cacher Yume vu que « niveau chien fidèle à Aizen, l'ex taichô battait presque Ulquiorra » mais le petit ne pensa pas à cacher son reiatsu à temps, tout occupé qu'il était à se remettre de sa crise de larmes et du produit de Szayel.

-« Et quel est cet enfant ? Qui de vous deux peut m'expliquer la présence d'un jeune shinigami ici ? » Demanda leur supérieur, avant de se tourner vers Yume, qu'il saisit par le bras. « Viens avec moi... Quant à vous, vous viendrez également pour vous expliquer... »

Sur ces mots, il partit en shunpô, ne laissant pas le temps à Grimmjow d'en placer une ou de réagir. Cette enflure allait amener le gamin à Aizen, pas de doute là-dessus… Sentant monter un feulement de rage, il abandonna le laboratoire d'un sonido, se concentrant sur un reiatsu bien connu pour savoir où aller. Les couloirs ne semblaient pas bouger, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche, et bientôt, il vit au loin des cheveux argentés. Il finit sa course d'un dérapage, saisissant sa « proie » par le col.

-« Tôsen a mis la main sur un mini toi et l'amène à Aizen ! »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint à ces paroles fut des paupières toujours closes s'ouvrant sur un regard rouge, et un éternel sourire s'affaissa.

* * *

><p>Je me suis déjà fait râler dessus car je finis à cet endroit là, donc n'hésitez pas à en rajouter dans les reviews ^^<p>

Et oui, les yeux de Gin sont censés être bleu, mais les premières fois qu'on les voit dans l'animé, ils sont rouge.. du coup, c'est resté -j'ai une amie catégorique là dessus (petit signe de la main à améthyste qui passera sans doute par là) -


	7. Chapter 7

Après une sortie de cryogénisation/grotte d'ermite/etc (oui, je cherche des excuses), voici enfin le septième chapitre^^

* * *

><p>L'ex taichô resta quelques instants à considérer l'espada, sans un mot, puis tourna les talons sans se presser. Une main empoigna violemment son haori et le tourna vers le sexta espada.<p>

« Je te dis que y a un gamin qui te ressemble comme 2 fraccions de Szayel qu'est entre les pattes de l'autre obsédé de la justice de mes deux, et toi, tu te barres sans rien dire ?! »

« Allons, sexta espada san, que veux tu que je te dise ? Si Aizen taichô ou Kaname san ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, ils le diront bien assez tôt, non ? » Lança Gin, avec un de ses habituels sourires tout en se dégageant de la prise de l'espada.

Tentant le tout pour le tout pour gagner son casse pieds de supérieur comme allié pour récupérer sans bobo son mini élève, Grimmjow décida lui aussi de jouer la carte de la moquerie et de la pique là où ça fait mal. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut le shunpô de son vis-à-vis, mais il était quasi certain que celui-ci avait une nouvelle fois perdu son sourire quand il avait fait allusion à la « jolie rouquine qui avait combattu il y a quelques temps ses fraccions, et qui avait un petit air avec le gamin ».

-« Comment … ça... juste ...un ... gargantua ? » S'écriait pendant ce temps une certaine fukutaichô en lançant entre chaque mot un objet, un kidô ou autre sur un pauvre marchand de bonbons –presque- innocent.

Urahara bénit une nouvelle fois le bouclier créé par son zanpakutô, sans quoi son bob et son éventail fétiches n'auraient pas été les seules victimes d'une Matsumoto Rangiku au comble de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Quand il put enfin en placer une, il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à la jeune femme.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'essayais de stabiliser un gargantua afin de pouvoir... agir directement contre Aizen au Hueco Mundo ou du moins récupérer des informations utiles. Votre fils est arrivé sans crier gare et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit… Il est passé... »

« Oui, c'est sûr qu'un ex 3è siège de la 2è division est absolument incapable de prendre de vitesse et d'arrêter un enfant ...»

-« Yoruichi san… tu aides pas là… » S'écria le marchand en esquivant de justesse un magnifique shakkahô qui eut, quant à lui, raison de son vêtement.

Le petit garçon n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Ce n'était pas que l'homme silencieux lui fasse aussi peur que celui d'avant, mais il sentait bien que celui-ci n'était pas aussi gentil que le sexta espada, Tesla ou les dames de tout à l'heure. Et puis, il n'était pas bête... il savait bien que cet Aizen était le responsable de l'inquiétude de tout le monde au Seireitei. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit que son papa était gentil, même si elle ne savait pas toujours ce qu'il pensait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était parti avec des gens biens.

Tout occupé qu'il était à réfléchir, Yume ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était arrivé dans une immense salle, et qu'un homme assis sur un trône l'observait approcher avec intérêt.

-« Kaname... Convoque l'espada. Ainsi que Gin, bien sûr. »

Le petit releva le regard à cet instant, apercevant enfin l'homme. Un visage plutôt gentil, mais jamais regard n'avait paru aussi inquiétant au petit.

Gin venait à peine d'être de retour devant les écrans de surveillance, histoire de vérifier l'histoire du sexta espada, quand un arrancar arriva avec la convocation d'Aizen. Il se leva, s'attendant presque à trouver Grimmjow derrière la porte pour un « je te l'avais bien dit, saleté de kitsune », et partit voir de quoi il retournait. A son arrivée à la salle de réunion, il trouva la majeure partie de l'espada déjà rassemblée, dont certains arrancars un poil trop soucieux pour être totalement innocents. Harribel avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, et non loin d'elle, Stark semblait, en une sorte de « je suis inquiet mais je m'en fous », un peu plus préoccupé que d'ordinaire, tout en ayant quand même l'air de dormir debout. Pour ce qui était des autres… Noitora souriait comme d'ordinaire –et après on osait dire que son sourire à lui était flippant-, Szayel semblait excité d'être là, malgré quelques grimaces à certains mouvements, Yammy râlait et les autres avaient l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Seul Grimmjow manquait pour l'instant à l'appel, ainsi qu'Aizen et Tôsen.

Yume suivait les 2 ex taichô, sans un mot. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, et de toute façon, ils étaient sans doute bien plus rapides que lui. Kira san lui avait appris le shunpô, mais même s'il y mettait tout son cœur, Yume n'avait pas encore réussi à rattraper celui-ci ou sa mère, et son niveau en kidô, même plutôt bon, n'égalait en rien celui de Hinamori san, alors face à des taichô... fuite et combat semblaient plus qu'insensés. Oui, vraiment, il s'était trompé en venant. Il avait simplement songé à voir son papa, lui parler et en savoir plus sur pourquoi il était parti, et peut être à le ramener pour que sa maman sourit de nouveau, mais il n'avait pas voulu voir tous les dangers qui l'attendaient. Ah, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir l'aider... Il jurerait de ne plus jamais faire de bêtise, de ne plus jamais désobéir, ni faire de farces! Si seulement quelqu'un intervenait, là, tout de suite…

-« Tiens, tiens » dit soudain une voix pleine d'amusement dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Un simple coup d'yeux suffisait... .La ressemblance était indéniable, avec de tels cheveux argentés et des yeux qui sembleraient presque perpétuellement clos. « Qu'est ce donc que c'p'tit là ? Y m'a l'air drôlement maigrichon pour faire une bonne recrue pour votre espada, Aizen taichô. Et pis, il risque de gêner… »

Alors, sans un bruit, tête basse, Yume pleura.

* * *

><p>(triture ses doigts) voilà, les dernières phrases sont une partie du pourquoi j'ai mis longtemps à publier... (part faire un calin à Yume, l'assure que la suite sera mieux, qu'il faut pas écouter le monsieur, etc)<p>

hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça réconfortera Yume ^^ un graaaand merci à mes reviewers, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir un retour


	8. Chapter 8

Un peu plus tard que prévu, mais je vous jure, c'étaient des imprévus et des mauvais timing, pas de la fainéantise cette fois ^^'

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Une fois que l'ex taichô eut fini ses piques, et que le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes, Aizen réprimanda mine de rien son subordonné.<p>

« Allons, Gin... sois plus gentil avec notre jeune invité... D'ailleurs, petit, que viens tu faire ici ? »

Yume tenta de répondre, mais ses hoquètements ne laissèrent passer qu'un « J'venais juste…voir ... c'est tout…». On eut beau lui poser quelques autres questions, rien n'y fit. Gin finit par hausser les épaules, se plaindre d'un « Pff, il est même pas drôle » et par prendre la direction de la sortie en souhaitant bon courage aux autres pour comprendre les réponses. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la porte, mais tout du long, il sentit le regard de son supérieur sur lui.

Il était sorti de la salle depuis moins de 30 secondes lorsqu'un poing s'écrasa contre sa joue.

-« Putain mais t'es un vrai connard ! Un enfoiré de première ! Je te dis que le petit, un toi miniature, a besoin d'aide et toi tu t'éclates à le faire pleurer ! J'vais aller le récupérer moi-même mon mini fraccion et quand il aura grandi, j'espère que Yume te bottera l'arrière train pour te faire ravaler tes paroles d'aujourd'hui ! »

Le sexta aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, à vociférer sur son supérieur, mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'une voix presque calme.

-« Comment crois tu qu'Aizen taichô aurait réagi si j'avais déclaré des étoiles dans les yeux « whaa, j'ai un fils! Viens faire un câlin à papa mon cœur » ? Pas très bien à mon avis... »

-« C'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça ! » Grommela Grimmjow avant de se tourner vers le groupe de filles à l'air peu rassurant qui s'approchait. « Et vous les trois purges, vous mêlez pas de ça, j'suis déjà en train de lui sonner les cloches ! »

Le regard de certaines des arrancars en question semblant indiquer qu'elles prendraient la suite du cassage d'oreilles dès que Grimmjow aurait fini –de l'engueuler ou de parler même temporairement, va savoir-, Gin soupira et reprit.

-« Comme dit à sexta espada san, me précipiter auprès du petit aurait juste servi à nous mettre dans un beau pétrin.. . Et même si ma disparition, j'en suis sûr, ne vous troublerait pas, imaginez un peu ce que subirait le pauvre petit… Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer le genre de réaction d'Aizen taichô quand on le prend pour une bille… et croyez moi, malgré ma tentative de tout à l'heure, ça ne suffira pas à laver tout soupçon. » Aizen connaissait son affection pour une certaine fukutaichô et sa quasi incapacité à lui faire du mal, et donc d'en faire à un éventuel enfant, mais aussi son caractère manipulateur, et vu l'adéquation quasi parfaite entre l'âge du petit et leur départ du Seireitei… autant dire que les chances qu'Aizen se laissent prendre totalement à cette petite comédie étaient minces.

Coupant court à toute indignation –et vu comme certaines de ses fraccions et Grimmjow ouvraient à l'instant même leur bouche, indignation était un faible mot- sur le fait que pour se couvrir Ichimaru semblait laisser un enfant, supposément le sien en plus, à Aizen sama, Haribell fixa son plus ou moins supérieur.

-« Et donc, quel est ton plan ? »

Là, les idées en tous genres fusèrent, allant de ceroter la porte et d'enlever le jeune shinigami, jusqu'à dénoncer Ichimaru et profiter de la « discussion » entre Aizen et celui-ci pour enlever le petit, en passant par y aller franco et sortir mine de rien le petit de là. Finalement, ce fut plus ou moins cette dernière solution qui fut retenue, il fallait juste savoir comment.

-« Il nous faudrait quelqu'un en qui Aizen sama a une grande confiance et qui pourrait approcher la prison de Yume sans problème…. »

-« Alors là, y aurait bien Ulquiorra mais.. »

-« Si on exclut que ça a à peu près autant de chance d'arriver que sexta espada san adoptant un chaton, oui c'est une bonne idée… »

-« Ben quoi ? Yammy a bien un chien… » Commença Grimmjow avant de se rendre compte de la foule de regards étonnés voire même légèrement moqueurs posés sur lui.

-«Ou autant de chance qu'Ulquiorra adopte le petit fils –ou arrière arrière arrière etc petit fils, vu comme il est multimillénaire..- de sôtaichô… Mais promis sexta espada san, t'auras ton chaton.»

Pendant ce temps, Yume demeurait tête basse, les yeux humides. On l'avait amené dans une pièce plutôt spacieuse et confortable. Aizen était entré à sa suite, et lui avait posé plein de questions, mais entre sa peur et son chagrin, c'est à peine s'il était parvenu à bredouiller ses réponses.

-« Bien… nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard. »Lui dit Aizen en commençant à s'éloigner. « Je suis sûr que ta venue est un très bon point, et que je saurais bientôt en quoi. »

Quand la porte se referma et qu'il fut enfin seul, le petit s'essuya les yeux, moucha bien et demeura un instant pensif. Il avait toujours eu des remords quand il faisait son regard triste à Kira san, mais face à celui-ci à cause de qui son papa était plus là, il n'en aurait pas ! Il serait aussi fin kitsune que son papa, et prêt lui aussi à jouer la comédie pour protéger.

« Bon, on est bien d'accord ? » Demanda Gin, récoltant surtout des grommellements, quelques regards « _ça va fait 1 heure qu'on en discute…_ » et un acquiescement. En parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'il entourloupe le quinta espada pour récupérer son fraccion... Un blondinet ultra servile comme subordonné, ça lui rappellerait Izuru.

« Oui, on a tous compris le plan. » Finit par répondre Haribell. « On délivre Yume, on évite de se faire prendre et on ouvre un gargantua pour renvoyer l'enfant dans le monde des humains. »

« Et oui, dommage Grimmy, tu pourras pas profiter du gamin pour avoir enfin un fraccion efficace ! » Lança Apache à l'espada.

« Et vous, vous pourrez plus jouer à la poupée avec... Mais bon, si Haribell réussit à maintenir Stark réveillé assez longtemps, vous en aurez peut être une bientôt. Pauvre gosse...» Le sexta espada vit alors le regard de sa collègue tercera et marmonna en réponse un « J'allais quand même pas la vanner sur le fait qu'une d'elles trois avait qu'à se taper Noitora pour avoir un gosse de remplacement… Faudrait vraiment avoir faim..»

« Oui, même moi j'aurais pas osé la sortir cette blague… » Confirma l'ex taichô avant de se tourner vers l'élément clé de la libération du petit, arrivé entre temps. D'après les dires de Tesla, Aizen avait sous entendu que le quinto espada – qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflent depuis 5 bonnes minutes- allait devoir s'occuper de Yume, vu qu'Ulquiorra avait autre chose à faire... Ce qui en langage simple voulait dire que Tesla sera la baby-sitter officieuse. « Même si ce serait mieux pour (mon fils, songea il) Yume de partir le plus vite possible du coin, il vaudrait mieux attendre avant d'agir… ne serait ce que le temps de voir les obstacles majeurs… »

Tesla se raidit, en un simili garde à vous, et allait répondre quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

« Euh, rassurez-moi… On s'était tous bien compris quand j'ai dit qu'on allait éviter les explosifs et les démolitions de mur ? »

* * *

><p>(Gin)(profite qu'il n'a plus à suivre le script pour le moment pour faire un méga câlin à Yume)<p>

(Arrancars)(disent rien, mais regardent autour d'eux presque effrayés)

Kage: Je crois que les persos sont influencés par les reviews... je me demande si ça marche aussi dans l'histoire en elle même ^^ quoi qu'il en soit, l'auteur aussi aime bien les reviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

A part m'autoféliciter d'avoir mis moins de temps cette fois à sortir le chapitre cette fois ci, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>La petite assemblée se tendit un instant. Personne au Hueco Mundo n'était assez fou ou stupide au point d'attaquer Las Noches, même les menos les plus dégénérés –et certains du groupe l'ayant déjà tenté, ils savaient ce qu'ils disaient-, quant aux shinigami, on se serait attendu à une attaque un peu plus…planifiée et soignée que « on défonce un mur avec autant de discrétion qu'un hybride GrimmjowNoitora/Yammy ». Néanmoins, les reiatsu ressentis ne pouvaient guère mentir... Les intrus avaient beau s'être attaqués à un mur assez lointain, Gin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître chacun d'entre eux, dont 2 qui lui firent comme un pincement de nostalgie.

« Un peu plus de discrétion n'aurait pas fait de mal, Matsum... »

« Sauf votre respect, taichô, la discrétion on s'en préoccupera une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon fils ! ». À peine la jeune femme eut elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du mur, suivie de près par le reste du groupe.

Si sa d'ordinaire joviale fukutaichô lui parlait à lui sur ce ton, Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de presque plaindre toute personne, arrancar ou shinigami, qui se dresserait entre Rangiku et Yume.

« Bon, du coup qu'est ce qu'on fout ? » s'exclame Grimmjow, tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller « exploser des shinigami » et celle de récupérer son protégé. « Ça va déjà être sacrément l'bordel après ça, alors les plans secrets... »

L'ex taichô observa un instant ses alliés. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'émettre un semblant d'idée d'alliance temporaire avec les shinigami pour savoir que le non l'emporterait à l'unanimité ou peu s'en fallait. Même s'ils voulaient aider le jeune garçon, ils avaient leur fierté, et pour certains leur désir de combattre. Gin se demandait même si une partie d'entre eux ne serait pas fichu d'affronter les uns et les autres, juste pour garder Yume.

« On va suivre le plan comme prévu, mais on commence dès maintenant. Quinta espada san va aller se battre... son fraccion devra donc logiquement faire son boulot, non ? Une fois Yume libre, on avisera. Mais évitons de faire attendre Aizen taichô.»

Partant en shunpô, Gin se mit à espérer que ce ne soit ni Grimmjow ni les fraccions de Haribell ou de Stark qui mettent la main sur son fils…Il y avait des boulets dans chaque groupe, parfois bien utiles, mais si Yume pouvait éviter de se retrouver avec l'un d'eux à la cheville, ça serait mieux.

Les arrancars rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant ne leur avaient pas vraiment offert de résistance, mais aucun n'était un espada, ni même un des fraccions de ceux-ci. Même s'ils étaient sortis- avec quelques difficultés- vainqueurs des quelques affrontements entre les deux camps jusqu'à maintenant, aucun doute que les adversaires plus redoutables ne manqueraient pas d'arriver sous peu, à mesure que le groupe s'enfonçait dans Las Noches. Ils allaient toucher au but dans un instant, elle en était sûre ! Son instinct lui disait que bientôt, tout serait fini. Elle retrouverait son fils, rentrerait à la Soul Society aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et ils laisseraient tous deux leurs mauvais souvenirs ici, pour ne jamais repenser à cette histoire.

Même si le bruit de l'explosion n'avait pas atteint la chambre où était retenu Yume, celui-ci ne pouvait qu'entendre l'agitation des arrancars à l'extérieur. Il aurait bien profité de tout ça pour se sauver, comme il profitait de toutes les fois où sa maman taquinait Hitsugaya taichô pour venir voir les entraînements sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais la porte avait été soigneusement fermée. Il essaya quand même de réfléchir à une solution, une ruse, ou un des kidô de Hinamori fukutaichô, peut être…Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il finit par remarquer quelque chose du coin de l'œil. La porte avait commencé à bouger, et quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière.

Le groupe de shinigami s'était séparé. Urahara leur avait donné des informations, quelques fragments que ses recherches lui avaient permis de découvrir, mais à part une vague idée selon laquelle les prisonniers seraient sans doute dans la partie la plus centrale du palais, rien ne leur permettait de savoir où chercher exactement. Mais si chercher à plusieurs endroits à la fois semblait une bonne idée pour retrouver au plus vite son fils, Rangiku regretta soudain ses camarades, distancés ou partis ailleurs, lorsqu'elle vit devant elle se dresser des ennemis, et pas n'importe lesquels.

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée… elle avait beau s'être entrainée depuis des années, son niveau était encore trop faible mais, quel autre choix avait elle ? Yume était là, dans ce palais, et peut être gagnerait elle assez de temps, qui sait… Mais au moment où elle dégainait, prête à libérer son zanpakutô pour attaquer Aizen et ses subordonnés, une forme arriva d'un shunpô pour se dresser face à elle, agrippant son poignet et la fixant.

« Gomena, Rangiku… »

* * *

><p>(Gin)(boude car l'auteur lui a refusé de changer le script)<p>

(Grimm)(boude car l'auteur pense à lui dès qu'elle doit noter une réflexion sur la baka attitude de certains espada, et qu'il n'a pas eu de combat pour le moment)

(soupire, envoie Yume réconforter les 2 boudeurs avec les prochains scripts) C'est vraiment parce que je vous aime bien...

A part ça, il parait que le "connasse" très amical qui est sorti de la bouche de ma meilleure amie en lisant ce chapitre était parfaitement légitime... mais j'aimerais bien aussi d'autres avis, au cas où ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hop, un petit chapitre de noël. Bon, un poil en retard, mais il a été fini d'écrire le 25, 5 minutes avant que je ne lise la review de hiyoki chan. D'ailleurs, merci aussi pour les reviews anonymes, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Son sang se glaça en un instant. Elle savait bien qu'elle le croiserait, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'opposer à lui. Elle avait essayé, pendant toutes ces années… essayé d'être forte, pour Yume, mais aussi pour elle, essayé de l'oublier et de considérer comme perdu cet ami, cet amant. Mais en cet instant, toutes ses résolutions venaient de s'effondrer. Si encore, il avait essayé de l'attaquer, s'il s'était moqué d'elle... mais il se tenait juste là, utilisant une nouvelle fois cette phrase qu'elle avait tant entendue… des excuses, dites sans l'ombre d'un sourire mais avec un soupçon de tristesse.<p>

-« Belle arrivée, Gin. Serais-tu là pour te charger de notre invitée surprise ? »Demanda tranquillement Aizen, comme la jeune femme n'avait pas tenté de l'attaquer à peine cinq secondes plus tôt.

La prise de Gin se resserra un instant, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son supérieur, son éternel sourire de retour.

« Bah oui, Aizen taichô... J'ai pas pu m'en occuper comme il fallait quand on est partis de la Soul Society... Faut quand même que j'rattrape ça, non ? »

-« En effet. Mais dépêche toi, après tout, ton... amie n'est pas la seule vermine à s'être introduit en ce palais. Elle ne nous est donc d'aucune utilité, débarrasse toi s'en. » Dit Aizen, en continuant de fixer son subordonné, avant de se tourner vers Rangiku. « Après tout, Matsumoto fukutaichô, la mort n'est elle pas parfois plus douce que d'être entre le mains d'un traître ? Ou que savoir ce qu'il est advenu de son enfant ? »

A ces mots, Rangiku sortit brutalement de sa léthargie, et gifla son ancien ami de toutes ses forces, lui fait desserrer sa prise. Elle renforça la sienne sur la poignée de son zanpakutô, et attaqua sans hésiter celui avec qui elle avait tant partagé. Gin dut bien se défendre, ne voulant pas blesser la jeune femme, mais ne pouvant faire autrement, Aizen continuant de le fixer, comme pour s'assurer qu'il lui était définitivement acquis. S'ils s'étaient affrontés ailleurs que dans le palais de Las Noches, Gin aurait essayé d'immobiliser la jeune femme, ou de la rendre inconsciente d'un kidô, mais ici, cela ne servirait à rien. Même si Aizen ne lui ordonnait pas de l'achever ou ne le faisait pas lui même, la moindre immobilité exposerait la jeune femme à être la cible du premier arrancar qui passerait par là. Il contre-attaquait un peu, égratignant légèrement le bras de la jeune femme et espérant que le temps gagné en ayant l'air de jouer lui permettrait de trouver une solution. Pourtant, celle-ci apparut d'elle-même quand une intense montée de reiatsu se fit sentir quelques couloirs plus loin.

-« Gin, je te laisse celle-ci, mais dépêche toi. Dès que tu as fini, rejoins-moi.»

-« Ah oui, là bas… Bien, je finis ça, et j'arrive. Ça me prendra pas longtemps d'parcourir deux p'tits couloirs, Aizen taichô.»

Dès que le reiatsu de l'ex taichô se fut assez éloigné, Gin baissa son arme, observant presque tristement la jeune femme qui lui portait son attaque. Une seconde d'hésitation sembla s'installer dans le regard de celle-ci, mais Gin ne put s'y attarder. Son pied commençait à geler, et bientôt plus aucun mouvement ne lui serait permis.

-« Comme dans les histoires de quand on était petits…les vaillants gentils, éliminant le monstre, afin de s'emparer du trésor que gardait celui-ci. »

-« Matsumoto, si tu n'en es pas capable, vas t'en ! Va trouver Yume... » Hurla Hitsugaya à sa fukutaichô, sentant bien que la résolution de celle-ci faiblissait.

Alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait en réprimant un tremblement, un sabre, d'une courbure reconnaissable entre toutes, se plaça contre la gorge de l'ex sanbantai taichô.

-« Tiens, t'as l'air en forme, Izuru… Et toi aussi, juubantai taichô san »

Rangiku courait, en tâchant de ne penser qu'à son fils, et non à ce qui se jouait derrière elle. Elle était sûre que Gin lui avait indiqué la porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Elle allait enfin retrouver son fils ! Mais quand elle entra dans la pièce qui lui semblait la bonne, ce n'est pas celui-ci qu'elle trouva, mais un arrancar.

Yume pleurait. Il avait mal, et surtout il avait peur. EN voyant la porte s'ouvrir, il avait cru que c'était Tesla san, Grimmjow san, ou un autre des arrancars, pas si méchants que ça finalement, qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. Bien sûr, si ça avait été son papa ou sa maman, il aurait été encore plus heureux ! Il s'était lourdement trompé. Oui, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, en compagnie de tesla san, l'espada qui l'emmenait, mais il n'était en rien gentil…

En prenant le petit, Noitora était loin d'avoir de bonnes intentions. Certains des shinigami présents pourraient lui offrir un bon combat ? Et quoi de mieux pour avoir un combat d'anthologie que d'énerver son ennemi avant ? Si lui se foutait comme d'une guigne de ce qui pouvait arriver à un être aussi faible et geignard que ce gamin, pas sûr que ses futurs adversaires pensent de la même façon.

-« Noitora sama ! Qu…que faites vous avec Yume ? »

Le quinta espada se retourna pour voir arriver en courant son fraccion.

« J'embarque le gamin. Ça s'voit pas, Tesla ? » Répondit il en levant le bras qui tenait Yume, celui-ci poussant un petit cri de douleur. « Ses couinements devraient attirer les shinigami…et puis, si jamais il se fait tuer dans la bataille... ça fera pas une grosse perte, y compris pour Aizen. »

Il allait reprendre son chemin quand il sentit le reiatsu de son subordonné augmenter.

-« J'ai horreur de vous désobéir, Noitora sama mais... je ne vous permettrai pas de lui faire du mal ! »

Le fraccion, d'ordinaire si obéissant, utilisa alors sa resurrección, et sous sa forme de phacochère géant, fonça vers son maître, lui faisait lâcher par le même coup Yume. Celui-ci partit se cacher, et ne put qu'observer inquiet son ami lutter de toutes ses forces, blessant par quelques fois l'espada, mais qui pour chaque coup donné en subissait deux, bien plus puissants. Tesla ne tenait plus qu'à peine debout, cherchant toujours à protéger l'enfant, le pensant loin.

-« On dirait bien que finalement, tu me seras plus très utile, Tesla. »

Entendant ces derniers mots, le blond fut projeté au loin d'un coup du sabre de celui qui fut son espada, son maître, de celui pour qui il avait tout ce temps été si fidèle. Il s'effondra, et ferma les yeux.

Noitora s'approcha de Tesla, voulant être sûr de s'en être débarrassé. Dommage, il avait été un assez bon fraccion… un fraccion dévoué en tout cas. Bah, il n'aurait qu'à en demander un autre à Aizen, et au pire, il tuerait celui-là aussi, jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors qu'il allait porter un dernier coup, un bruit de sonido le fit se retourner, pour se retrouver face à un pistolet et à un espada pour une fois plus réveillé que d'ordinaire.

-« Je préfèrerai encore mon ancienne solitude à ta compagnie, Noitora… »

Le pistolet tira un cero, et le quinta s'effondra à son tour.

* * *

><p>kage ookami:(fait sa tournée de cadeaux aux persos de son histoire) pas sûre qu'offrir à Grimmjow un combat avec Ichigo soit une bonne idée finalement...(voit la pauvre fraise esquiver un certain espada) surtout quand il est censé aller au repas de Noël de la soul society<p>

Ichigo: (bien habillé etc, donc ne peut pas combattre) et la trêve de Noel? -_-'

Stark: (teste son nouvel oreiller super luxe, pour rattraper les minutes d'hibernation perdues)

Gin: (arrive avec les bras chargés de kaki séchés) ça a beau être mon aliment préféré, tu t'es pas foulée... ? (suit le doigt que kage ookami pointe vers une porte)

Rangiku et Yume: (méga câlin à Gin, oui l'auteure a trop la corde sensible pour que Rangiku en veuille à Gin en coulisses)

kageookami: soyez gentille, tiens -_-' (va s'occuper des autres persos)

A part ça, ça m'a fait bizarre de me rendre compte que la fic se finissait, mais heureusement j'ai encore quelques chapitres à écrire avant ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	11. Chapter 11

Après une perte du chapitre dans les affres de l'informatique, le voilà enfin ^^

* * *

><p>Une fois débarrassé de Noitora, Stark reprit sa forme habituelle et se tourna vers Tesla. Le jeune fraccion était encore en vie, mais perdait beaucoup de sang. Un semblant de sourire était néanmoins apparu sur le visage livide du blond en entendant le primera espada s'approcher.<p>

-« Merci... Stark...sama… Je ne... devrais... pas dire ça… par rapport à ... noit...ora sama mais... merci... d'avoir aidé Yume… »

Le petit, quant à lui, était toujours caché derrière un pilier, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tesla san avait été son premier ami ici, et avait été si gentil avec lui. Tout ce sang lui faisait peur. Mais Tesla san allait mourir si cela continuait. Ravalant ses peurs et ses pleurs, Yume sortit de sa cachette, et essaya de se souvenir des kidô de soin. Il avait entendu que les arrancars pouvaient se régénérer un peu… peut être que même ses petits soins aideraient. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla près du fraccion et commença son kidô, essayant de se concentrer, malgré les 2 arrancars qui lui disaient que le plus urgent était de retrouver sa mère. Non, le plus urgent était d'aider Tesla san, juste refermer un peu les blessures…sa maman lui avait toujours dit de prendre soin de ses amis ! Et il savait qu'il allait la revoir bientôt, il en était sûr.

Se concentrer... surtout bien se concentrer…refermer cette blessure avant celle-ci… A peine une minute s'était écoulée quand Yume sentit un reiatsu doux l'englober. Les blessures de Tesla se mirent à se fermer plus vite, aussi. Le petit garçon leva la tête, et vit Kira san, penché à côté de lui, qui soignait le fraccion. Et derrière, laissant déjà couler ses larmes de soulagement, se trouvait sa maman. Yume se leva d'un coup et courut à sa mère aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes.

-« Pardon maman… j'le f'rai plus jamais d'la vie.. »

Mère et fils s'étreignirent, pleurant tous deux. Bien sûr, le petit aurait droit à une leçon sur ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était pas le moment. D'abord savourer ces retrouvailles et rentrer à la maison.

-« Merci à vous… » Réussit à dire Rangiku aux deux arrancars, malgré ses larmes. « Merci d'avoir aidé mon fils. »

Stark inclina la tête. « Vous devriez partir maintenant. »

Pendant ce temps, Tesla demeurait, l'air abattu. Noitora sama n'avait jamais été très sympathique avec lui, mais c'était son espada. Il se sentait quelque part mal de s'être tourné contre lui, même pour une bonne raison.

-« Parfois, un bon électrochoc aide à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai connu ça aussi, courage...» Ces simples mots du Sanbantai fukutaichô rendirent une ombre de sourire aux lèvres du fraccion.

-« Oui, ça va sans doute s'ar… »

-« Wow, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici, bordel ? » Beugla Grimmjow en arrivant, quelques blessures sur le corps, et une belle coupure sur la tête, suivi de la tercera et ses fraccions. « Qui est le salopard qui a bousillé la mante religieuse ? C'était à moi de l'faire, merde ! J'étais en train de latter cet abruti de Kurosaki, -et j'allais gagner si Haribell s'était pas pointée !- mais après, j'allais m'occuper de mini fraccion.»

-« Mini fraccion ? » Murmura Rangiku à son fils, mettant de temps à autre ses mains sur les oreilles de celui-ci, à mesure que Grimmjow lançant des insultes.

-« J't'expliquerai, mama. » Répondit le petit, riant de l'air blasé des autres face au sexta.

Ayant fini de se vanter, Grimm commença à s'approcher de Yume. Rangiku resserra par réflexe sa prise sur son fils, mais celui-ci la tranquillisa d'un regard.

-« Alors comme ça, tu t'sauves, kitsune junior ? » Dit le sexta espada. « T'as été super courageux, t'aurais fait un excellent fraccion. Si un jour tu r'passes dans l'coin… » Mais les regards noirs des autres lui indiquèrent rapidement que continuer serait une trèès mauvaise idée. « Bref, continue comme ça. Pleure moins, pyoute plus. Parfois gueuler un bon coup, ça aide. »

Les shinigami commencèrent à partir, laissant juste le temps à Rangiku, et surtout à Yume, de remercier les arrancars pour avoir aidé le petit. Quand ils eurent disparu d'un shunpô, les arrancars se séparèrent également. L'enfant était normalement en sécurité, Rangiku leur ayant assuré se rendre à l'instant près du gargantua pour quitter ce monde. Les autres partis, Grimmjow alla voir Tesla, pensant à temps à se retenir de lui taper sur l'épaule.

-« Ce que j'ai dit à Yume, ça vaut aussi pour toi. J'ai entendu dire que t'avais combattu l'quinto. T'es dev'nu plus courageux, Tesla... mais pense à gueuler plus, toi aussi. »

Le trio de shinigami allait atteindre le reste du groupe, quand ils virent une ombre se profiler non loin.

« J'sais que j'ai sans doute pas l'droit mais... j'peux dire au moins au revoir à Yume aussi ? » Demanda un ex-taichô aux cheveux argentés, un sourire légèrement triste au visage.

« Taichô nous a... retenu un moment, Hitsugaya taichô et moi. Mais jamais il n'a cherché à nous tuer... il voulait juste gagner du temps, Rangiku san... » Tenta d'aider Kira, mais déjà Rangiku avait posé leur fils au sol.

« Je ne te pardonne pas, Gin. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable directement pour la venue de Yume, et que tu as voulu l'aider mais… »

Gin acquiesça, tout occupé à regarder le petit qui s'approchait timidement.

« Coucou, bonhomme. On n'a pas eu l'temps de s'présenter l'un à l'autre, mais j'suis ton papa. » Il le prit dans ses bras, sentant les larmes monter, et déposa un bise sur les cheveux de son fils, sans doute la seule qu'il lui serait permis de faire. « J'suis désolé de pas avoir été là pour ta maman et toi. Elle a du savoir que t'arrivais après que j'sois parti, sinon, promis, ça aurait été différent. Allez mon cœur, file retrouver maman et Izuru, faut pas que tu restes là, c'est dangereux.»

Des applaudissements suivirent, provenant d'une porte non loin.

-« Très... touchant, Gin. Oh, mais tu vas peut être me dire que tu as retardé ce petit trio pour me les livrer sur un plateau ? Ainsi que les autres, bien sûr, qui viendront voir ce qui retarde leurs amis. »

Gin se releva, faisant signe à Yume de retourner auprès de Rangiku et Izuru.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'allais dire, Aizen taichô. » Dit Ichimaru de son habituelle voix pleine de taquinages et de moqueries, en allant auprès d'Aizen. « Après tout, c'est toujours ce que j'ai fait, tromper, manipuler… »

« Oui, en effet. » Sourit Aizen, en regardant ce subordonné qui avait été à ses côtés depuis le tout début, complice de tous ses crimes, et un des instruments du chaos qui avait permis de berner une partie du Seireitei pendant l'invasion de Kurosaki Ichigo et ses amis. « Tu as toujours été comme ça. »

Dès que Gin fut à portée, Aizen lu planta son zanpakutô dans le ventre, mais étrangement, son ex subordonné ne sembla pas perdre son sourire pour autant. Empoignant la lame de Kyoka Suigetsu d'une main afin de maintenir l'arme en place, il dégaina son propre zanpakutô de l'autre.

« Bankai…. »

Souriant toujours, malgré la lame en lui, il libéra la véritable puissance de Shinsô, sous la forme de son bankai, Kamishini no Yari, et transperça à son tour son vis-à-vis au niveau de la taille.

« Oh, j'sais c'que vous allez dire… une lame qui va à 500 fois la vitesse du son, c'est pas très impressionnant comme pouvoir surtout vu la distance entre nous. Mais y a un p'tit truc que j'ai oublié d'vous dire à propos d'mon zanpakutô… » Dit il, avant de rengainer son arme. « La lame devient poussière quand je l'étend ou que je lui fait retrouver sa taille normale. Une poussière empoisonnée, qui détruira vos cellules en quelques secondes. Et j'ai laissé un p'tit bout d'lame dans votre corps… »

Voyant que le poison commençait à faire effet, Aizen arracha Kyoka Suigetsu du corps de Gin. Il n'avait plus le temps pour récupérer Yume, et d'autres occasions plus intéressantes se présenteraient bien d'elles même. Mais pas s'il avait disparu, vaincu par son ex subordonné. La seule consolation qu'il garda en fuyant fut que celui-ci périrait sans doute sous peu aussi.

Gin commença à s'écrouler, heureux d'avoir pu enfin aider son fils, la femme qu'il aimait, ainsi que son subordonné, qui en son absence avait tant progressé. Oui, il pouvait désormais partir, soulagé d'un certain poids sur la conscience. Il aurait juste voulu passer plus de temps avec sa famille…

Pourtant, il sentit que quelqu'un le retenait dans sa chute. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Kira, son air soucieux habituel sur le visage.

« Taichô, on rentre à la maison... »

Gin referma les yeux, et suivit les shinigami, toujours soutenu par son ex fukutaichô. L'urgence de rentrer était trop grande pour que celui-ci le soigne, il le savait, et cela lui sembla d'ailleurs le cadet de ses soucis… Il aurait bien davantage à s'inquiéter bientôt. Près du gargantua les attendaient Kurosaki Ichigo, ainsi que Hitsugaya taichô. Le premier eut juste l'air étonné de le voir, tandis que le deuxième fronçait les sourcils, et marmonna un « Si vous tenez tant que ça... mais allez pas vous plaindre… ».

Ils passèrent sans tarder le gargantua, qui les ramena dans le monde humain. Cependant, à peine eurent ils poser un pied dans l'autre monde que des lames se pointèrent sur l'ex taichô.

« Ichimaru Gin, ex Sanbantai taichô, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trahison, meurtres, et bien d'autres crimes. »

* * *

><p>(persos)(regardent l'auteure) elle réussit à s'auto faire pleurer...(blasés pour certains, compatissants pour d'autres)<p>

(kage ookami) c'est pas vrai, j'ai juste un peu trop.. d'empathie lors de certains passages...

(persos) et la peluche que tu serres contre toi?

(kage) eeeuuhh... c'est pour Yume! (tend sa peluche Gin au petit qui lui vient d'arriver pour lui faire un câlin) y a quasi que lui qu'est gentil avec moi -_-' (tend aussi un cadeau à chacun des autres "sympa") et les lecteurs aussi le sont ^^ (envoie un livre dans la tête d'un certain sexta qui l'a traitée de lèche botte et de frotte manche)


	12. Chapter 12

bon, comme d'hab, je suis en retard mais j'avais pas eu l'avis de la personne à qui je l'envoie en avan première ^^'

bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les shinigami de la 2e se saisirent de Gin immédiatement, sans que personne du petit groupe ne puisse les empêcher. L'ex taichô fut examiné sommairement par un shinigami de la 4e, de façon à ce que le plus gros de ses blessures soit soigné, mais nul ne pouvait s'approcher de sa geôle. La seule nouvelle que Rangiku eut fut l'annonce de son procès dans les jours à venir. Elle-même, ainsi que ceux qui étaient partis avec elle, durent faire face aux conséquences d'un départ au Hueco Mundo sans l'aval du Gotei 13, mais celles-ci -un remontage de bretelles en règles, et quelques tâches ingrates à effectuer- étaient bien minimes par rapport à ce qui attendait Gin.<p>

Tous les taichô avaient été conviés à ce jugement, en présence de la chambre des 46 qui seule pourrait trancher sur le devenir de celui qui fut pour certains un des shinigami les plus prometteurs de sa génération, et qui maintenant était un simple traître. Bien entendu, Rangiku n'avait pas eu le droit d'assister à cela. Elle se demandait même si elle aurait eu la force de le faire. Elle attendit donc simplement devant, la peur au ventre, espérant un miracle.

-« Ichimaru Gin, vous savez sans doute mieux que quiconque pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

-« Bah, j'ai aidé un groupe de shinigami à rentrer chez eux, du coup, vous avez pu me capturer, c'est ça ? Ah, vous parliez de vos prédécesseurs et de ma trahison du Gotei 13 ? Oui, oui, j'm'en souviens.»

L'ex taichô était épuisé, et pas seulement à cause de ses blessures, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre sans humour. Il regrettait simplement de n'avoir pas pu passer un peu plus de temps avec sa famille. En voulant venger son amie, il n'avait fait que la rendre plus triste encore par ses départs, et le dernier serait sans doute le pire. Il se consolait un peu en se disant qu'il avait pu montrer à son fils quelques uns de ses bons côtés, sans lui avoir vraiment montré ses plus mauvais. Yume grandira pour être un garçon bien, et ça, même dans la mort, Gin en serait fier.

L'attente avait été longue devant les portes. Après ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, Rangiku vit enfin sortir les taichô de la chambre des 46. Mais pas la moindre trace de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, et tant détesté à la fois, dans les moments les plus sombres de sa vie. Même les gardes qui avaient amenés Gin devant ce tribunal n'étaient pas reparus. Le cœur gros, Rangiku s'approcha de son taichô, pleine d'appréhension. Celui-ci la regarda un court instant puis détourna le regard et poursuivit sa route.

-« Inutile de me demander… ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Oui, la chambre des 46 a rendu son verdict, oui il est irrévocable, et non, tu n'as pas le droit d'être mise au courant. »

La jeune femme suivit donc son taichô, sans un mot, tentant plus ou moins avec succès de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle s'en doutait bien. Gin avait trahi la soul society de son plein gré, et si la chambre des 46 avait été assez intransigeante pour condamner à l'exil un taichô sans même le laisser s'expliquer, elle n'allait certainement pas faire de cadeau à un traître. Mais quelque part, elle avait gardé espoir, un mince espoir mais auquel elle s'était raccroché, pour elle, pour Gin, et surtout pour Yume.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses quartiers et qu'elle vit son fils se précipiter vers elle et se jeter dans ses bras, affichant soudain un regard triste en la voyant revenir seule, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Si seulement Gin n'était jamais parti…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les jours passèrent, la douleur moins, mais Rangiku resta fidèle au poste, tant celui de fukutaichô que celui de mère. Elle tâchait de penser à autre chose, en étant pour une fois plus que concentrée sur ses dossiers, ou en passant tout son temps libre à jouer avec son fils, à lui raconter des histoires et à essayer de le faire rire. Ses conversations avec Kira lui faisaient du bien aussi. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu droit d'être mis au courant du verdict. Il avait pu assister au procès, témoignant de son mieux en faveur de son taichô, mais on l'avait sommé de sortir avant que les 46 n'annoncent leur décision.

Un matin, Hitsugaya tendit un papier à sa fukutaichô.

-« On m'a chargé d'aller enquêter sur un truc bizarre dans le 64e District Nord, mais avec les dossiers qui s'accumulent, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Ça ne devrait pas être long, donc si tu voulais bien t'en charger… Et promis, après tu pourras aller faire les soldes dans cette boutique du monde humain dont tu m'as rebattu tant les oreilles.»

-« Promis, taichô, je vous ramènerai une écharpe. » Dit la jeune femme en souriant, avant de partir en shunpô.

D'après l'ordre de mission, la surveillance portait sur une maison un peu à l'écart du corps principal du district. A part une dizaine de shinigami à proximité, à qui il avait suffi de montrer l'ordre de mission dûment signé pour pouvoir approcher malgré l'air méfiant de certains, rien ne semblait différencier le bâtiment des autres, et Rangiku s'approcha sans crainte aucune. Elle poussa la porte, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au cas où.

-« Et bien, jolie demoiselle, vous cherchez quelque chose ? » Lui demanda une voix dans un murmure.

Rangiku n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que répondre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« J'ai perdu un drôle de kitsune… il fait un peu plus d'1m80, a les cheveux argentés et aime beaucoup les taquineries...D'ailleurs, il sourit tout le temps. » Dit la jeune femme, avant de se tourner enfin. « Ah, le voilà.»

Lorsque la jeune femme lui sauta au cou, Gin ne put que lui retourner son étreinte, savourant cette proximité qui lui avait tant manqué. Depuis combien d'années ne s'étaient ils pas trouvés ensemble, apaisés et heureux comme en cet instant, partageant une étreinte, un baiser? Les dernière semaine avaient été plus que dure, et cette affaire le marquerait durablement, tant physiquement que moralement, mais plus que tout, être loin de sa belle et leur fils avait été la pire des tortures subies.

-« Mais… comment ? » Réussit enfin à articuler Rangiku, s'écartant légèrement de son ami.

-« Bah, le procès s'est pas super bien déroulé…J'ai bien essayé d'faire rire la chambre des 46, mais j'crois pas qu'ils aient beaucoup apprécié mon humour… mais vu que j'leur ai parlé des plans d'Aizen, des espadas, et autres, ils ont bien été obligés d'm'écouter un peu… »

La jeune femme l'écouta, perplexe de le voir libre, même en échange d'informations. Gin sembla lire dans ses pensées et continua.

-« Nibantai taichô san m'a un peu gardé pour m'interroger, histoire d'être sûre que j'avais bien tout dit, et surtout la vérité. Certains voulaient m'exécuter une fois tous les renseignements obtenus, mais vu qu'une partie de ce que je pouvais dire dépend de ce que tenterait Aizen… à moins de conserver toute une bibliothèque d'hypothèses ou mon cerveau et piocher dedans -Juunibantai taichô san a proposé-... bah, ils ont encore besoin de moi pour les informer et les conseiller, au cas où... Ils ont juste… pas besoin de mes pouvoirs, ni qu'on sache que j'suis là… D'où la maison dans un coin paumé, et les gardes pas loin.»

-« Ils ont scellé tes pouvoirs alors… c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas senti arriver derrière moi… mais, et la mission ? J'ai eu un doute en lisant le papier de taichô, mais si personne ne doit être au courant, pourquoi … ? »

-« Shiro chan s'inquiétait de t'voir faire tes dossiers sans broncher… C'est pas toi, qu'il a dit… » Dit Gin, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dehors, un sourire plus grand encore. « Et on dirait bien que juubantai taichô san va s'faire taper sur les doigts plutôt trois fois qu'une »

Kira et Yume arrivaient eux aussi, se mettant à courir en voyant la scène qui se jouait sur le pas de la porte. Jamais le sanbantai fukutaichô n'aurait cru ça quand il avait reçu une demande urgente de la part de Hitsugaya taichô d'aller chercher Yume et de l'amener ici. Yume non plus, d'ailleurs, et jamais le petit n'avait couru aussi vite qu'en cet instant, jamais il n'avait sourit à ce point, même dans les meilleurs moments de jeu avec sa mère.

-« Papaaa ! »

Après tant d'aventures à couper le souffle, de rencontres bonnes et mauvaises, d'espoirs, de peurs, et de pleurs, il n'y avait aucun doute. Yume savait enfin où est son papa.

* * *

><p>et voilà,notre petit yume a enfin retrouvé son papa^^<p>

J'essaierai de publier un ou des mini chapitres bonus, selon mon inspiration. Je vais aussi réfléchir à une suite donc si vous avez un mot à dire sur tout ça, y a les reviews ;)


End file.
